Secret Rock stars and high school
by vampireluver96
Summary: I went for an audition at Takashi mega stars producers and made the cut and jioned the band Falling Angels of death.I,Tenten Sakura Ino and Hinata are in it though we use fake names. we meet the rudest boy band ever full sum inside
1. the new begining

**Hi Its vampireluver96 and I hope you like this story**

**CHAPTER UPDATE: GRAMAR AND SPELLING FIXED**

**Summary: I went for an audition at Takashi mega stars producers and made the cut and joined the band Falling Angels of death. Who am I I'm Tenten Long and in the band is Sakura Haruno Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Huyga. Though our names for the band are different so we have a secret identity. (Me) Angel, (Sakura) Cealia, (Ino) Destiny , and (Hinata) Moona. When we enter this world we meat the world famous boy band Eclipse. Neji Shikamaru Naruto and Sasuke are in there and yes we already know there jerks. great were going to the same school as them hope they don't find out our secret.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though I do wish I owned a certain Neji Huyga!**

The day after the audition at Takashi Mega Stars producers I met the band. The girl Sakura had pink hair and Emerald eyes, she was wearing black skinny jeans and a red t shirt that said bloodlust on it. Hinata had blue violet hair and white eyes, she was wearing a blue tank top and a blue ruffle skirt. Ino had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a light purple mini skirt much shorter than Hinata's and a dark purple halter top. Last I have brunet hair and brown eyes, I was wearing light blue rocker jeans and a black shirt with red peace signs on it.

"Okay," Atsumme Takashi the founder of Takashi Mega Stars producers said. "Lets get you introduced this is sakura and she is the keyboardist, this is Ino and she is the guitar player, This is Hinata and she's the drummer and Tenten is the singer." He pointed to each of us as we went along.

"Now you girls need to pick out fake names," His assistant told us.

"I'll pick the name Cealia." Sakura told her

"Okay," She said writing this down

"I'll pick Destiny." Ino yelled

"Ummhmmmm,"

"I guess I'll have Moona." Hinata said shyly

"Okay," she looked at me

"I'll pick Angel."

"Alright." She walked off

"Okay you're new band name is Falling Angels of Death or FAOD for short. You will be going to Konawa High. That's where the band eclipse goes to school .''

"But the guys in that band are jerks." Ino complained, I had to agree with her there. Eclipse was a band of a bunch of stuck up boys.

"I know I hate them." I exclaimed and all the girls agreed.

"Okay well school starts in two months. You four should get to know each other and at the beginning of the school year you're playing a concert. I suggest you make some songs together and try to get along with the boys when school starts." Mr. Takashi said and left As we sat there talking about things we liked and didn't like.

For the next two months me and the girls got to know each other, have fun, write songs, enjoy the summer, but then came school...

**.A/N: Hey did you like it. I changed there names because Mi3staR made it clear to me that Tenten's was the only name that stood out tell me if that changed! Read and review give me some Ideas of what songs there bands should sing and ideas of what should happed. Sorry no Lemons lots of fluff eventually. THIS IS AN UPDATED CHAPTER ALL GRAMAR HAS BEEN FIXED!**


	2. great 1st day of school n were new kids

**Hey vampireluver96 here Id like to thank a couple of peeps **

**UPDATED:MOST GRAMAR FIXED!**

**Thnx to formelyannoymousinsanityFUN, whaleessssx3, xxcoffeetreexxx for favoring/putting this story on alert. And thanks to hatake-kate and Mi3staR for reviewing me! I made a few changes like thier names tenten:angel hinat:moona sakura:cealia ino:destiny**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Tennie's pov**

It was the first day of school and I can't believe me, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata are really close.

"Come on Tennie, E, Hina get your butts up its five minutes till school starts." We heard our pinkette little friend called us.

"WHAT!" We all yelled coming down the stares.

"Just kidding but I needed you guys to get your butts down here. Oh and don't forget to where the uniform." Sakura announced.

"Do I have to?" I said remembering the girls uniform was a skirt.

"Yes, now go change and then we have to walk to school." Sakura persisted and we went up stares to get changed but not without a couple "yes mothers" along the way. The uniform was a blue plaid skirt and a white button up blouse with a blazer jacket with the school symbol on it, I wore short shorts underneath it though. When we were all dressed, we ate a little breakfast and headed out.

"Why cant we just ride a limo?" Ino pestered.

"Because, were trying to hide that we're," Hinta paused looking around, "really rock stars."

"Hello, our premiere isn't until tonight." Ino tried to press on us, but we all knew the truth. We just didn't want to get noticed especially by four certain people.

"So do you think they'll recognize us?" Ino asked. We knew she was referring to the guys from eclipse. The truth is we all found out we were all related to one of the people in the band.

_Flashback_

_"Hey so why do you guys hate the boys from eclipse?" Hinata asked. We had to admit that we were all pretty curious._

_"Well don't tell anyone but my brother is the lead singer, Sasuke Uchiha, and when I met his friends I immediately hated them" I decided to go first since no one was starting._

_"Really, cuz my brother is the key broadest." Sakura said and she was referring to Shikamaru._

_"And my brother is the drummer. He's Naruto the blonde." Ino told us_

_"Well my cousin is Neji Hyuga, the Guitarist." Hinta said. It was amazing we all were related to someone in eclipse. I could tell we were going to get along._

_end of flashback_

"Even if they do, I think they'll ignore us." I said reassuring that they were not good news.

"yeah, come-on lets go!" Sakura yelled and before we knew it we were there and you could tell the guys were already there by the tons of fan girls. I wondered if we would get any fan boys.

It was a couple minutes before all students had to get to class so we sat at an outside lunch table and talked. After a few of the fan girls were gone, we could see the pop sensations that used to be our brothers and they could see us.

They stared at us for quite a while and we stared back. Then, we decided to do the superficial thing and act as if we didn't know them and walk off.

to the boys (no ones pov)

The boys were surrounded by fan girls, the usual, so they didn't mind. They were talking away when they saw the oddest thing, four girls completely ignoring them.

_'Is that Tenten?' _Sasuke thought. He couldn't believe his eyes.

_'Is that Hinata?_' guess who?

_'Sakura?' _a lazyass thought.

_'Ino-nee-chan!' _thought a blondeyyy.

They couldn't help but stare. The girls looked at them and turned and walked away. _'This should be interesting.' _they all thought.

back to girls (Tenet pov)

"Cool we all have lockers next to each other!" I could hear my blond friend say.

"Yeah, but home room is scheduled alphabetically." I said. "Which means, we'll be having a family reunion closer then you think."

(A/N: the boys are taking the girls last names so its Shikmaru Haruno, Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Yamanaka.)

"That means Hinata and I will be in the same home room, and you and Ino will be in the same homeroom." Sakura explained.

"Well see you guys at lunch." Hinata said heading off with Sakura, and so the torture begins, yay. Ino and I walked off to our next class.

When we walked into the class, the teacher introduced us.

"Class we have two new students. Please welcome Ino Yamanaka and Tenet Uchiha." Kakashi sensei said.

Suddenly there were whispers, probably about our last names. I tried not to stare at our brothers but I wanted to see their faces. Naruto looked excited, apparently he didn't feel the cold shoulder this morning, and Sasuke looking his indifferent self. I didn't know it, but Naruto and Sasuke were coming this way.

TO HINATA AND SAKURA

"Okay class we have new students this year, Welcome Hinata Hyuga, and Sakura haruno." All of a sudden there was a whole lot of talking. Hinata looked over at their brothers to see Shikamaru asleep and Neji with his usual indifferent face. The girls turned around and didn't know that the boys were on their way over

**Hey hoped you liked the chapter sorry for the lateness ill try to update earlier**

**oh I want you to vote on these and help me with ideas if you have anything you want to add.**

**1. the boys hug their sisters completely oblivious that their sis's think they're jerks**

**2. boys say rude comments (need some help with those) and they all get into fights**

**3 the buys shove right past them and ignore them for the rest of the day.**

**plz vote and review, I got some really nice reviews last time...thanx**


	3. seeing the rest of the day n bro trouble

**vampireluver96 aka Kell-chan: ok srry for the long wiat**

**Jess-chan:she kept reading fanfics**

**Kell-chan: yea they r adicting, but now i promise you and my best friend jess-chan aka cherrystar57 will make sure i keep this promise**

**Jess-chan: Hi**

**Kell-chan: I will not read anymore fanfics or start anymore, i have a habbit of doing that, until i am up to atleast 5 chapters on all of my stories, and they wont be short. Now Jess discliamer plz**

**Jesss-chan: vampirelover96 does not own naruto or me I own myself!!!!! and if she did own it then naruto couples would already happen**

**Kell-chan: well srry for the short chappie last time, oh and there will be alot of oc's in this chapter, and thanx to all that reviewed storyalerted or favorited**

**RECAP:**

_"Okay class we have new students this year, Welcome Hinata Hyuga, and Sakura haruno." All of a sudden there was a whole lot of talking. Hinata looked over at there brothers to see Shikamaru asleep and Neji with his usual indifferent face. The girls turned around and didnt know that the boys were on their way over._

"Hey sis, whats up?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hi Shikamaru." Sakura siad turning is way.

"Hi nii-san" Hinata siad as Neji just brushed past her.

"So, why did you guys move here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well um... we met over the summer, ummm, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and I met and we turned into best friends. So, we decided to move into a house together and our parents siad yes." Sakura explianed to her older brother.

"You mean mom and dad let you move out and live on your own?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean they let you move out on your own." She stated starting to get mad. I mean, was it so weird for them to let her move out.

"Yeah well I was becoming famous." Shikamaru siad.

"Shikamaru, over here!" Neji yelled for him.

And with that he left.

"I cant believe that jerk! He thinks just cuz he's famous he's more important than me, whatever." Sakura exploded.

"Well at least he acually talked to you." Hinata siad sadly.

"Well I wonder how it's going with tenten and Ino?"

**TO TENTEN AND INO:**

_when we walked into the class the teacher introduced us._

_"Class we have two new students. Please welcome INo Yamanaka and Tenten Uchiha."Kakashi sensei siad_

_Suddenly there were wispers, probably about our last names. I tried not to stare at our brothers but I wanted to see their faces. Naruto looked excited, apparently he didnt feel the cold shoulder this morning., and Sasuke looking his indifferent self. I didnt know it but Naruto and Sasuke were coming this way._

"INO-NEE-CHAN!" Naruto yelled and hugged her. Ino decided to give in and hugged back, I mean who wouldn't with such a hyper brother.

"Hi Naruto." She replied like she couldn't breathe witch I bet was true.

"Hey Tenten." Sasuke siad. I turned around and he hugged me. I guess he was oblivious to the fact that he's a basterd.

"Sasuke."

"So what are you guys doing in Konoha and how do you guys know eachother?" Naruto asked.

"One question at a time. Well we met during the summer, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and I, and decided to move into a house together and our paretnts siad yes."

"Wiat, Itachi the overprotective older brother and dad let you, daddy's little girl, move out?" Sasuke asked, laughing.

"Yeah, once he heard where we were moving to and every friday we have to go to somebody's house. The first week were at hinata's house, the second were at ino's, the third were at Ino's and the fourth week were at my house." Tenten replied.

"REALLY THAT'S THE ORDER WE GO TO THE HOUSES TOO!" Guess who shouted that.

(A/N: If you guessed naruto you get a silver volvo)

"OH so that's why Itachi was laughing when I told him the order of going to everybody's houses." Tenten siad and scratched her head.

BRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!

All of the classes went by pretty fast and soon it was lunch. All the girls were in line getting food.

"HEY GIRLS OVER HERE" Came the loud vioce of Naruto Yamanaka and the girls turned to the direction of the blondes vioce. He was beconing us over.

"S-should we go over?" Hinata asked.

"I dont know, what do you think?" Sakura asked looking at Ino and I.

"Well, what harm could it do? Maybe they've changed." Ino siad.

"I don't care?" Tenten stated.

They walked over to the boys table and sat accross from their family members.

"So how did you guys meet?" Shikamaru was curious to how all their little sisters became friends when they didn't even speak to us or the band let alone the other band members family.

"Well, you guys wouldn't be interested in that would you? I mean, you never really cared, scince that band started." Sakura siad.

"Why are you so mad about the band?" Sasuke siad getting in on it.

"Because ever scince the band started, you've all been jerks!" She retorted standing up.

"She's right! Sasuke, you've always been quiet but ever scince you joined that stupid band it's like you're not even the brother I used to have!" Tenten stood up with sakura too.

"Yeah, Naruto even you've been acting jerkish." Ino stood too.

"Y-yes, thats true a-about y-you t-too N-neji-nii-san" Hinata stuttered and with that all the girls walked to and empty table on the other side of the room leaving the boys dumbstruck.

**Te****nten's Pov two periods later durring biology:**

I walked in and walked up to the desk.

"Hi, I'm Tenten Uchiha and I'm new this year." Man did my stomach hurt, it started hurting in 2nd period

"Yes, well theres only one seat left cuz they gave out the seats on the last day of school last year...." He seemed like he was thinking so I didn't wan to bother him. "Ah-hah, you can sit nexxt to Neji Hyuga, NEJI HYUGA PLEASE STAND UP!" Siad boy stood up. I hated to go over there and sit next to him, I really hated it, but I had to.

I sat next too him and thought that I just wouldn't talk to him and I would Ignore him all year. I would only talk to him if nessisary.

"Okay class now that we have everybody situated, you guys may talk to eachother." And with that the teacher went back to some paperwork.

"So your Uchiha's little sister, right?" Neji asked, oh how nice he remembered me.

"Yeah, what of it." I replied back.

"Well whenever were over at the Uchiha's and we look at old pictures you two love eachother, why so different now?" He asked.

Wow how nice of him to be concerned about MY family buissness. I hated my brother for my own reasons.

"Its none of your buisness, all you need to know is that I dont only hate Sasuke but all of you."

"Well, thats not very nice, you dont even know us." Neji told me.

"Well, I dont need to know you." I siad then the bell rang and i left.

Later that day I found out all of the girls had similar encounters with the boys. Looked like they all wanted to believe we really didnt hate them. At three o clock we went to the studio to get ready for our big back to school show witch would also be the premire of falling angels of death. The studio was huge and we all had to wear wigs. I didnt know if this was going to work or not, you know the whole hide this from your family routine but it was worth at try.

Soon we would find ourselves on stage.

Sorry for the long wiat but I got into a play at the local theatre and Im going out for basketball and my comp doesnt work so srry!!!!!!!!!!


	4. the concert and tummy troubles

**Hey its vampireluver here with the next chapter in secret rockstars and high school.**

**UPDATE:MOST GRAMAR FIXED**

**Sorry for the long wiat but my internet got turned off and now I'm doing basketball and before that I was in a play, so I am really sorry. And I had a whole new chapter written down for all of my stories and even some new stories but they all got deleted. So yeah this is me saying sorry.**

**Tenten's POV**

We were all in the dressing room in our costumes. I was wearing a blonde wig that was curly. **(A/N: Sort of like Taylor Swifts hiar) **I had in blue contacts and was wearing blue ripped jeans and a sparkly gold tank shirt. Hinata was wearing a dark brown wavy wig. **(A/N: kind of like miley cyrus's only really dark its almost black)** She had in black contacts, and was wearing sparkly black skinny jeans with a sparkly silver tanktop.

Ino was wearing a jet black wig that was perfectly striat. **(Kind of like Brenda Songs when its not curly)** She had in brown contacts and was wearing a sparkly purple dress that went down to her knees. Sakura was wearing a light brown wig that was wavy. **(Like the one hinata was wearing only really light.)** She had in grey contacts and was wearing a sparkly pink dress that went to her knees, like Inos.

"Girls, show time in Ten." Mr. Takashi siad.

"Okay." We agreed. We were so nervous. What if no one liked us, what if our brother's knew it was us? There were so many what ifs that my head was spinning.

"Its time." One of the directors announced to us. We had to get on deck.

"Please give a warm welcome to the newest band out there, Falling Angels of Death." The announcer declared and we all got into our places as the lights came up.

"Okay, we're so happy to be here." I shouted. "We will be singing 'Party in the USA' To begin."

Everyone got into positions and we began.

**I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.**

**With a dream and my cardigan **

**Welcome to the land of fame excess,**

**Am I gonna fit in?**

**Jumped in the cab,**

**Here I am for the first time **

**Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign **

**This is all so crazy **

**Everybody seems so famous**

**My tummy's turnin' **

**and I'm feelin' kinda home sick **

**Too much pressure and I'm nervous,**

**That's when the taxi man turned on the radio **

**And a Jay Z song was on **

**And the Jay Z song was on**

**And the Jay Z song was on**

**So I put my hands up **

**They're playing my song,**

**And the butterflies fly away **

**I'm noddin' my head like yeah **

**I'm movin' my hips like yeah **

**I got my hands up,**

**They're playin' my song **

**I know I'm gonna be OK **

**Yeah, it's a party in the USA **

**Yeah, it's a party in the USA**

**Get to the club in my taxi cab **

**Everybody's lookin at me now Like **

**"Who's that chick, that's rockin' kicks?**

**She's gotta be from out of town"**

**So hard with my girls not around me**

**Its definitely not a Nashville party **

**'cause all I see are stilettos **

**I guess I never got the memo**

**My tummy's turnin' **

**and I'm feelin' kinda home sick **

**Too much pressure and I'm nervous **

**That's when the D.J. **

**dropped my favorite tune **

**And a Britney song was on **

**And the Britney song was on **

**And the Britney song was on**

**So I put my hands up **

**They're playing my song,**

**And the butterflies fly away **

**I'm noddin' my head like yeah **

**I'm movin' my hips like yeah**

**I got my hands up,**

**They're playin' my song I know I'm gonna be OK **

**Yeah, it's a party in the USA **

**Yeah, it's a party in the USA**

**Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)**

**Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)**

**Something stops me everytime (everytime)**

**The DJ plays my song and I feel alright**

**So I put my hands up **

**They're playing my song,**

**And the butterflies fly away **

**I'm noddin' my head like yeah **

**I'm movin' my hips like yeah **

**I got my hands up,**

**They're playin' my song I know I'm gonna be OK**

**Yeah, it's a party in the USA **

**Yeah, it's a party in the USA**

**So I put my hands up **

**They're playing my song,**

**And the butterflies fly away **

**I'm noddin' my head like yeah **

**I'm movin' my hips like yeah**

**I got my hands up,**

**They're playin' my song I know I'm gonna be OK**

**Yeah, it's a party in the USA **

**Yeah, it's a party in the USA**

That was the end of our first song and the whole crowd was roaring with cheers and applause.

"This next song is called 'Change' hope you think its just as great." We began to play that song too.

**It's a sad picture;**

**The final blow hits you **

**Somebody else gets what you wanted again,**

**You know it's all the same,**

**Another time and place,**

**Repeating history and you're getting sick of it**

**But I believe in whatever you do,**

**And I'll do anything to see it through...**

**Chorus:**

**Because these things will change,**

**Can you feel it now?**

**These walls that they put up **

**to hold us back will fall down,**

**It's a revolution,**

**The time will come for us to finally win,**

**And we'll sing Hallelujah We'll sing Hallelujah Oh**

**So we've been outnumbered,**

**Threatened and now cornered,**

**It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair,**

**We're getting stronger now,**

**find things they never found,**

**They might be bigger,**

**but we're faster and never scared.**

**You can walk away say "We don't need this"**

**But there's something **

**in your eyes says "We can beat this"**

**Chorus:**

**Because these things will change,**

**Can you feel it now?**

**These walls that they put up **

**to hold us back will fall down,**

**It's a revolution,**

**The time will come for us to finally win,**

**And we'll sing Hallelujah We'll sing Hallelujah Oh**

**Tonight we'll stand,**

**Get off our knees,**

**Fight for what we've **

**worked for all these years,**

**and the battle was long,**

**It's the fight of our lives,**

**When we stand up,**

**Champions tonight**

**It was the nothings changed,**

**Can you see it now? **

**These walls that they put up **

**to hold us back...fell down,**

**It's a revolution,**

**Throw your hands up,**

**'cause we never gave in,**

**And we'll sing Hallelujah **

**We sang Hallelujah Hallelujah Yeah**

That was the end of that song and we got the same reaction. We sang a couple other songs and the crowd went wild.

"Okay, so give one last round of applause to Falling Angels of Death." The announcer spoke. "Next up is everyone's favorite band Eclipse." There was a roar of cheers and what sounded like millions of girls screaming. I felt sick to my stomache thinking about my brother and his stupid band.

"Ewww. They make me sick.' Sakura excliamed saying the exact same thing I was thinking.

"I know, but lets listen to them anyway." Ino suggested.

"Fine." Hinata, Sakura, and I stated.

"Hey guys whats going on!" My brother stated while all the girls in the front row screamed his name. "To start this night out I would like to begin with 'Crush', just because you guys made it number one."

**I hung up the phone tonight **

**Something happened for the first time **

**Deep inside It was a rush **

**What a rush **

**'Cause the possibility **

**That you would ever feel the same way **

**About me **

**It's just too much Just too much**

**Why do I keep running from the truth**

**All I ever think about is you You **

**got me hypnotized **

**So mesmerized **

**And I've just got to know**

**[chorus]**

**Do you ever think When you're all alone **

**All that we could be?**

**Where this thing could go?**

**Am I crazy or falling in love?**

**Is it really just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath **

**When I look at you?**

**Are you holding back **

**Like the way I do?**

**'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away**

**But I know this crush ain't going Away**

**Going away**

**Has it ever crossed your mind **

**When we're hanging,**

**Spending time, girl, **

**are we just friends **

**Is there more Is there more **

**See it's a chance we've gotta take **

**'Cause I believe that we can make this **

**Into something that'll last**

**Last forever Forever**

**Do you ever think **

**When you're all alone **

**All that we could be?**

**Where this thing could go?**

**Am I crazy or falling in love?**

**Is it really just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath **

**When I look at you?**

**Are you holding back**

**Like the way I do?**

**'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away **

**But I know this crush ain't going Away**

**Going away**

**Why do I keep running from the truth **

**(Why do I keep running)**

**All I ever think about is you **

**(All I ever think about)**

**You got me hypnotized (Hypnotized)**

**So mesmerized (mesmerized)**

**And I've just got to know**

**Do you ever think **

**When you're all alone **

**All that we could be?**

**Where this thing could go?**

**Am I crazy or falling in love?**

**Is it really just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath **

**When I look at you?**

**Are you holding back **

**Like the way I do?**

**'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away **

**But I know this crush ain't going Away **

**Going away**

**Going away Going away**

There were tons of screams and cheers, way louder than ours. "Hey there's more where that came from. Next we're singing 'Let Me Take You There'."

**I know a place that we can go to **

**A place where no one knows you **

**They won't know who we are **

**I know a place that we can run to **

**And do those things we want to **

**They won't know who we are**

**Let me take you there **

**I wanna take you there**

**I know a place that we've forgotten **

**A place we won't get caught in **

**They won't know who we are**

**(they won't know, won't know)**

**I know a place where we can hide out **

**And turn our hearts inside out **

**They won't know who we are**

**Let me take you there **

**I wanna take you there Let me take you there **

**Take you there **

**Take you there **

**Ooohhh Ooohhh Ooohhh Ooohhh**

**I know a place we'll be together **

**And stay this young forever **

**They won't know who we are**

**Let me take you there**

**I wanna take you there **

**Let me take you there **

**Take you there **

**Take you there **

**Ooohhh**

**We can get away to a better place **

**if you let me take you there **

**We can go right now **

**cause every second counts Girl**

**just let me take you there **

**Take you there**

There were even more loud screams and cheers that before. We got bored and decided to go into our dressing room. The boy sung some more songs apparently. We didn't care. Just when we were all about to pull our wigs off there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled. In strutted the four most egotistical jerks in all of show business.

"Hey just wanted to say welcome and good luck with your band." Sasuke siad which really surprised me untill neji opened his mouth.

"Yeah they're gonna need it." He siad and slapped high-fives with all his band members.

"Oh really," I contradicted. "I think you will. I mean you guys are getting pretty old, people always want the next best thing and you're looking at them."

"Says a tonedeath toad." Neji retorted

"Really, then why am I in this band. And why did I hear cheers after the song was over." I siad

"They pittied you." Neji told me

"Maybe they pittied you! I mean look at you guys two emo guys, a lazy ass, and a hyperactive dork." Sakura told the whole band off

"Hey I am not emo and you do not diss my band." Sasuke told her.

"Okay, whatever you say, chicken-butt hiar." Sakura comented.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" He asked her

"Yeah a self-centered jerk with a stick up his ass." She retorted. By this time we all started fights with the other band. Right then that awefull stomach-ache came back and warm liquid came up my throat. I put my hand over my mouth to stop the thow up from coming out and I ran into the bathroom and kneeled over the tiolet. I let all the fluid out while my band members rushed in worridly.

"T-Angel, are you okay?" Ino asked. I nodded my head seeing as that was the only thing I could do since I was still puking.

"Could you guys leave." Hinata siad rather harshley to the other band. "I think you guys are so horrible that you made angel sick." After A little bit of arguing with Hinata the boys decided it was futile so they left. We decided to go home and get whatever little sleep was left. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were still debating weather to send me to school or not in the morning. They decided to see how I felt in the morning.

**Sorry for the late update and sorry if this is too short but I have serious writers block and have to end it here. But never fear my loyal fans I will not give up on this story or any of my others**

**R**

** E **

**V **

**I **

**W**

** !**

!

-vampireluver96 aka kelly aka aura uchiha


	5. Sik! Bro trouble x2! N Back to Hogworts?

**Hey Im so sorry That I havent updated in a while lately! Especially to Zoe1995, who sent me a message sayin tht she really wanted me to update. I am so sorry but, I was so busy with extra curiculars and then summer reading projects and everything. I was also in a theatre camp and am trying to juggle working on our preformances and doing the things I have promised you! I also need to help organize things for a youth group I participate in and have my social life. PLEASE DONT HATE ME! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! KEEP ON READING AND REVIEWING!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR A VERY POTTER MUSICAL! THOUGH I WISH I DID!**

I am still so sick. I didnt even get any sleep last night. I hate being sick. I never get anything done and Im way behind when I get back to school. I feel totally horrible right now, I dont feel like doing anything at all for the rest of the day. I wouldnt be surprised if I was on my death bead right about now.

"TENNIE-CHAN GET UP! WE NEED TO CHECK YOUR TEMPERATURE!" Ino yelled. Gods, cant she see Im sick?

"INO-PIG! CANT YOU SEE THAT SHE'S SLEEPING! ITS RUDE TO YELL LIKE THAT!" Sakura yelled back.

"SHUT UP BILLBOARD-BROW!"

"INO-PIG"

"BILLBOARD-BROW!"

"INO-PIG"

"BILLBOARD-BROW!"

"INO-PIG"

"BILLBOARD-BROW!"

"INO-PIG"

"BILLBOARD-BROW!"

"INO-PIG"

"BILLBOARD-BROW!"

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Hinata yelled. Yay! I have taught Anakin well. Wow! I have got to stop watching star wars! lol!

"Tenten-chan we do have to take your temperature though." Hinata said turning to me. I nodded my head and she took my temperature. "Well you're not going to school. Your temperature is well over one hundred."

"Shouldn't someone stay home with her though?" Sakura asked.

"No. I'll be fine. All you need to do is leave me with some medicine, food, water, a bucket, and other nessicary things." I said. "And it would be kind of suspicious if more than one of us stayed home."

"She's right, but you cant stay home alone Tenten." Hinata told me. "I'm going to call your brother."

"Have you gone insane! She hates him!" Ino exclaimed.

"Not Sasuke!" Hinata explained. "Itachi."

"UGH! He wont leave me alone when I'm sick though." I told her and it was true. Whenever I was sick, he would make a big fuss and not leave me alone. One thing I hate more than being sick, is when my brother is bothering when I'm sick.

"Too bad, Tennie. I'm calling Itachi and that is final." Hinata siad picking up the phone. After a few rings someone picked up. At least, thats what I'm guessing.

"Hey Itachi, it's Hinata. What are you doing today?"

"Well Tenten is sick and we need someone to come and look after her."

"Its nothing major, just a little throw up, and fever. It's your average common cold." Hinata said. "She wont need much looking after, but just in case something happens I want someone to be there."

"Okay great. You have a key right?"

"That's great. We have to get going, but we'll see you when we get home from school."

"Bye."

Hinata hung up the phone and I already knew what she was going to say.

"He's coming. He siad he'll be here as soon as he can." She told us all.

"Well I guess it's time for us to go to school." Sakura stated and then she turned to me. "I hope you feel better."

"Yeah Tennie. Remember we're going to Hinata's tommorow and you're not getting out of it." Ino piped up.

"Ditto." Hinata said before they made their way out of my room and down the stairs. I strained my ears to hear the front doors close and didn't relax untill I did.

I was so tired that I almost instantly fell asleep.

"Did you guys hear about that new band?" was whispered all over the school and our 3/4's of the band were getting excited.

"I can't believe people are already starting to talk about us!" Ino stated.

"Well we were pretty easy to notice." Sakura reminded her. The three of our favorite popstars were walking into the building and getting ready for first period.

"Well it looks like its almost time for homeroom. We should get going." Hinata told them and her and Sakura headed off in the direction of their class.

"Seeya guys." Ino told them and headed off for her class.

When Ino got to her class she sat down in the seat she was in yesterday. She was getting very bored without Tenten there to talk to her. All of a sudden she heard a bunch of squeeling girls and she could only guess which rock sensations were going to appear.

"Okay Girls! We'll be able to sign all of your autographs durring lunch and free period. Right now, we have to go." She could hear Sasuke's voice speak. Soon all the squeels died down and the two boys entered. They looked over at Ino and she pretended not to notice.

"Hey Ino-nee-chan." Naruto said.

"You're really gonna talk to me after what I told you yesterday?" Ino raised a perfect blonde brow.

"Well...I guess." Naruto stated.

"Shut up Dobe!" Sasuke hissed at him. "Hey, where's Tenten?"

"I don't think thats any of your concern." Ino told him.

"She's my sister."

"Then why didn't she tell you herself?" Ino asked and there was no reply. "That's what I thought."

"TENTEN! TENTEN!" I heard as I was rudely shaken awake. There was only one person brave enough to ever do that and his name was Itachi Uchiha.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to go back to sleep but it was useless.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I was untill you woke me up." I told him.

"Well excuse me for being worried." Itachi feigned being hurt.

"Yeah well excuse me for being tired." I said.

"So when did you get sick?" He asked.

"I dont know. All I know is shortly after seeing our DEAR brother and his band last night I threw up."

"Wow! I knew you hated them but not that much." Itachi exclaimed, sometimes I wonder how we are even related. He is such a dunce.

"Shut up Itachi. You're so stupid." I told him and he pretended to pout and look sad.

"And I thought you were my favorite little sister." He said.

"Im your only little sister."

"Are you sure?" He asked and it hit me. He is so mean.

"Hahahah. Funny. You know you are so mean to your little brother? He might acctually become gay because of you." I said and Itachi just laughed.

"Whatever. Do you need anything?"

"Ugh." That would be the first of may 'do you need anything's.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At lunch the three girls from our favorite girl band were eating together hoping not to be spotted by their brothers.

"I hope Tenten feels better." Sakura said.

"Yeah, but she's coming with us tomorrow either way." Ino siad.

"She'll be fine. She's a fighter." Hinata told them.

"I guess your right." Sakura agreed.

"Yeah. Don't worry." Hinata reasured them again.  
The three girl thought that they were going to be able to eat there lunch in peace, but it seemed that fate didnt seem to like them today. The four boys from eclipse saw them and decided to grace our three heroines with there presence.

"Okay, I'm gonna ask one more time, Yamanaka." Sasuke stated as he stood at the table. "Where is Tenten?"

"And I'm gonna tell you one more time. If she wanted to tell you, she would've called you and told you this morning." Ino replied to him.

"I have a right to know!" Sasuke retorted.

"No you dont!" Ino siad

"Ino's right and dont talk to my friend like that, chicken butt!" Sakura butted in.

"Well if you guys would tell me where my sister was, then we wouldn't be having this problem." He told her.

"Look, you're sister is fine, so get out of our faces and leave us alone." Sakura told him and then they walked off.

Despite what I thought, spending hours with Itachi when I'm sick wasn't that bad. I got him to do everything for me. I didn't have to lift a finger.

"So, do you need anything else?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine." I said.

"Well, do you want to watch 'A very potter musical'?" He asked whipping out my laptop and going on youtube.

"You know it!" I said and he clicked on the first part and the best song ever came on.

"Underneath these stairs I hear the sneers and feel glares of my cousin, my uncle and my aunt." We started to sing along.

"Can't believe how cruel they are and it stings my lighting scar to know that they'll never ever give me what I want. I know I don't deserve these stupid rules made by the Dursleys here on Privet drive. Can't take all of these muggles, but despite all of my struggles, I'm still alive." We continued and Itachi stood up and started dancing.

"Im sick of summer and this waiting around. Man, its September, and Im skipping this town Hey Its no mystery, theres nothing here for me now I gotta get back to Hogwarts, I gotta get back to school. Gotta get myself to Hogwarts, where everybody knows I'm cool." Itachi started acting like Daren Criss, who played Harry Potter. It was so funny.

"Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts, to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts. Its all that I love, and it's all that I need. HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm going back-" Itachi was being so funny. We watched this so many times that we memorised it by heart! Haha! He sat back down and did everything the way that Daren Criss did.

"I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die, and it's gonna be totally awesome I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on! and do it all with my best friend ron, 'cuz together we're totally awesome" After that part I stood up with my brother and started acting like the guy that played Ron.

"yeah, and it's gonna be totally awesome!" I sang then said, "Did somebody say Ron Weasley? Whats up buddy?" Itachi and I hugged.

"Hey." He said. We were still in charactor doing the diolouge

"Sorry it took me so long to get here, but I had to get some flu powder." I told him. "But ah we gotta get going. Come on get your trunk, lets go."

"Where we going?" He asked.

"To Diagon alley of course."

"Cool!" He yelled.

"Come on!"

"Flu powder power, Flu powder power, Flu powder power." We yelled running around the room.

"It's been so long, but we're going back don't go for work, don't go there for class" I sang as Ron.

"As long as were together-" Itachi continued as Harry.

"Gonna kick some ass." I sang

"and its gonna be totally awesome! This year we'll take everybody by storm, stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm" We sang together.

"but let's not forget that we need to perform well in class if we want to pass our OWLS!" Itachi sang playing Hermione.

"God Hermione why do you have to be such a buzz kill!" I told my brother.

"Cuz guys, schools not all about having fun. We need to study hard if we want to learn to be good witches and wizards." Itachi said.

"I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart check out my grades, they're "A's" for a start what I lack in looks well I make up in heart, and well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome this year I plan to study a lot..." Itachi sang.

"that would be cool if you were actually hot." I sang as Ron.

"hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got!" Itachi sang as Harry.

"and that's cool..." I sang.

"... and that's totally awesome" He sang as Hermione.

"yeah it's so cool, and it's totally awesome! we're sick of summer and this waiting around it's like we're sitting in the lost and found don't take no sorcery for anyone to see how... we gotta get back to hogwart we gotta get back to schoo we gotta get back to hogwarts where everything is magic-cooooool" We sang together.

"back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts it's all that I love, and it's all that I need at HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS" We sang the last line and collapsed laughing. This was such a fun day.

"Hey Tenten! We're home!" Ino, Hinata, and Sakura all yelled up the stares. When they didn't get a reply they walked up the stares and into her room. There they found Itachi and tenten asleep on her bed. They looked so peaceful and cute like that.

"Awwe. I guess we can wake them up later." Hinata said.  
!

THE END!

Well there you have it its the fifth chapter of SRAHS~!

Hoped you liked it and please remember to review.

NEXT CHAPTER:

The girls go to Hinata's for dinner and there are the boys. Will this dinner party end in complete disaster or what?

R E V I E W !

!  
!

LOVE,  
AURA UCHIHAHAHAHA!


	6. School, gym, outfits, and almost dinner

**Okay, Im back. I love writing this story so much, and I love that you guys leave such nice reviews! Thank you so much! Well I dont want to waste to much time writing this so lets get on with the story.**

**Sorry for the late updat! I am supper busy!1 SOORRRYYY **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up it was already morning and I could here feet coming down the hall. Then my door opened to reveal my pink haired friend.

"Good you're up, Tennie. Its friday and you need to go to school." She said. "And remember we're going to Hinata's house tonight."

"Oh, right. Great! Just what I needed." I said. "I'll be down in a few."

"Okay, breakfast is on the table." Sakura said and left the room.

I changed into my uniform and put my hair up in my signature twin buns. When I was done with that I went down the stares and into the kitchen where there was cereal and toast. God, I love my bandmates! They are the beest friends that a girl could ask for. I ate all of my breakfast as the other three finished getting all of their stuff ready. I had already put everything together earlier yesterday.

"Okay lets go guys, or we're gonna be late for school." Hinata told us.

We all walked out onto the sidewalk and we started heading in the direction of our school.

"So Tenten what did you do yesterday?" Ino asked.

"Nothing much." I said which was true. Itachi and I didnt really do anything yesterday.

"Well, we all thought that you two were gonna blow the house up." Sakura said.

"Nice to know you guys have so much faith in me." I said sarcastically. They started laughing and then I started laughing and the whole walk there was full of laughter. Pretty soon we were at the front of the school and we walked in and went to our lockers.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you guys later." Hinata said and her and Sakura walked off to their class.

"Come on Ino." I said and we both headed off to our class. When we got there there was yet another crowd of fangirls blocking our doorway.

"Awwe Man! Come on I hate these stupid bimbos!" Ino yelled and I just had to laugh at her exasperated face.

"Here come on I have an idea." I said and cupped my hands over my mouth. "OH MY GOD! IS THAT JUSTIN BEIBER AND HE'S LOOKING FOR SOME PRETTY GIRL TO SING WITH HIM ON HIS NEXT ALBUM!" I yelled and I knew what kind of effect it would have on fangirls. Soon all the fan girls shoved past one another to get to whereever they thought Justin Beiber was. "See told you I had a plan."

"You are evil." Was all she said though she had a huge grin on her face.

"I try." I responded.

"Tenten, where were you yesterday?" My brother asked when I walked in.

"I was sick." I told him truthfully.

"Oh, are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, and since when have you been so concerned?"

"I care about you Tenten." He said and it caught me off gaurd. "I always have and I always will." After that he went back to his seat. I think that my mouth must have dropped to the floor because Ino looked at me weirdly and my jaw snapped back into place.

"Wow." I whispered. Nothing else really happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay so the morning was really boring and it's time for Bio where I get to sit next to the jerk with the stick up his but. I walked into the door and took my seat next to the person that I really cant stand.

"Good afternoon, Tenten." He said.

"Neji." I replied trying to sound as polite as I could because we were going to Hinata and his house tonight.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Why are you asking me this?" I asked kind of confused. I thought that we didnt like eachother.

"Well you are my best friends little sister-"

"Older sister. I was born 15 minutes before him." I interupted.

"Okay, my best friends older sister, so I think that I should be civil. Shouldnt I?"

"Okay class." The teacher said. "Today we will be learning about the body of the frog, eventually you will get to disect one."

The class all groaned at that. Nobody ever really wants to cut open a slimey creature and look at its insides.

"I will pass out these worksheets and you will do them with your lab partner." She explained further.

We had gotten our papers and started working right away. It was at least a productive period and we werent fighting or yelling at each other. Bio was soon over and Neji and I did quite well on our papers.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now it was time for gym. seeing as we didnt have it the first day because our teacher was sick and I wasnt here yesterday, this was my first gym class at this school. For some reason nobody seemed excited about this exept for a boy in green spandex that reminded me of Joe Jonas with his bushy eyebrows.

"Whats so bad about gym?" I asked my friends while we were in the locker room.

"Its not the actual class, its the teacher." Ino siad, which didnt answer any of my questions.

"Okaaaaay" I said.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ino was right. It was the teacher. He walked into the gym and I noticed that he looked exactly like the boy that I had seen earlier.

"Hello youthful students of mine!" He shouted. "We will do ten laps around the gym and them play some boys against girls dodgeball. On go!"

We all readied ourselves and the base line. "One two three, go!" And we were off. I was one of the fastest and up there with my brother, that weird kid, and neji. The girls trailed behind us a bit and the rest of the students were trailing behind them.

It turned out all four of us tied. Gai congradulated us on our youth and we got into our teams for dodgeball.

In the end the girls won and it was only because of my awesome ninja dodging skills. Lets just say that the boys werent to happy about the outcome.

!~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before we knew it we were walking home and talking about what we were going to wear for tonights dinner.

"I think you should wear that pretty silver dress that you have in your closet, Ten." Ino siad. " You could wear those pretty black leggings underneath."

"Okay I guess." I said. "Hinata should wear that lilac top with the white skirt."

"Yeah that would look great!" Sakura said. "And Ino should wear that navy blue tank top dress with the black belt."

"Oh I know what you're talking about." Hinata spoke up. " Sakura you should wear that pink dress with the red flowers."

So we all had what eachother should wear.

After we all got done getting ready, we packed our overnight bags with our pajamas and clothes for tomorrow.

"Okay so is everyone ready?" Hinata asked.

"Wait, How are we getting there?" Ino asked.

"I borrowed Itachi's car." I replied.

"Well, lets go!"

Now we were pulling up to the huge driveway of the hyuga mansion. We walked up to the door and knocked. This night was going to be the first of many with our brothers and the rest of our families.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading the next chapter will be about them at Hinata's house for dinner and then them sleeping over. I really hoped you liked it sorry for the late update!

Tell me what you think should happen at the dinner and sleepover.

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

!

-Aura Uchiha


End file.
